


A Change of Heart

by Smokengote



Series: The Secret Lives of Omegas [4]
Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Alpha Jensen, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, M/M, Omega Jared, Roughness, Slapping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-27
Updated: 2016-09-27
Packaged: 2018-08-17 14:12:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8147071
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Smokengote/pseuds/Smokengote
Summary: Jensen has some revelations.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you, everyone for all the great comments on this verse. I really appreciate it. As always sorry about the grammar mistakes.
> 
> Not a stand alone, need to read the whole verse.
> 
>  
> 
> PLEASE NOTE: MIGHT CAUSE TRIGGERS.....This series is about an AU where omegas have little to no rights. Alpha's have all the control. Jensen is a very traditional Alpha and Jared is a liberal omega. Jensen has no problem exercising his rights over Jared. There is physical, mental and emotional situations.

A Change of Heart

 

Jared slowly kneeled before Jensen, placing his hands on his alpha’s knees.

“Alpha?” Jared asked softly.

Jensen was sitting in the living room going through a file folder when Jared had spoken to him.

“Yeah, Jared?” Jensen responded absently.

“I wanted to talk about tomorrow's doctor’s appointment.” Jared paused for a second and then continued. “Please, alpha reconsider your decision to take me off birth control.”

Jensen sighed.  He slowly put his file folder down, giving Jared his full attention.

“No, this isn’t up for discussion, my decision has been made.”

Still kneeling Jared grabbed Jensen’s knees looking up at him with puppy dog eyes and pleaded “We haven’t talked this over, and I feel that I’m not ready to be pregnant yet. I want to spend more time with Michael before dealing with an infant.”

“There's nothing to talk about, you went looking for something to keep you occupied when in reality what you needed was another pup.”

Jared moaned unhappily and stood up.

“So, you’re admitting that you are punishing me with a baby,” Jared exclaimed.

“Jesus, Jared!” Jensen scolded.

Jensen stood up quickly crowding into Jared space. Jared backed up until he hit the coffee table.

“Punished? Jensen spits out.

“What do you call it alpha? I screwed up, I know, I get it, but forcing me to get pregnant when I’m not ready?” Jared argued.

“See, this…this is the injustice your parents did to you.  You are still trying to reach for something that you can never be or have. You couldn’t even recognize what you were feeling was the need for another pup.”

Jared was seething.  He moved sideways and quickly stalked off into the kitchen.  Jensen followed Jared into the kitchen grabbing his arm and spinning him around to face him.

“Omega, don’t you dare walk away from me.”

“I walked away because you are quoting old alpha ideas on the feelings of omegas.  I think I would know if I wanted another pup. Please, alpha you promised to let me wait until Michael is two. Doesn’t your word mean anything?”

Jensen grabbed Jared by the throat backing him up roughly into the refrigerator.

“You ungrateful brat. In light of your recent behavior I have decided that you need to be grounded back to your family so as your alpha, I’m doing what is best for you and this family.” Jensen released Jared and took a deep breath and a step back from his mate.

“It’s my body it should be my decision to get pregnant. Since the day you mated me I have been denied my voice.  You never asked me if I wanted to be mated. You have taken everything from me.  My freedom, my friends, my job, you never ask me what I want.” Jared declared while rubbing his throat.

“That’s rich. Let’s talk about what I took from you. Oh yeah, you had a job working for Jim and making ten bucks an hour, the most the government allows omegas to make. You were living with four other omegas in a two bedroom apartment. You were eating Ramen noodles and frozen pizza and buying your clothes from the thrift store. Don’t get me started on the roaches.  Let’s take a look at you now, shall we? I believe those jeans you’re wearing cost over eighty bucks at that little boutique you like. You eat gourmet food daily. Oh, and apparently you were seeing your old friends because Chad called me when you didn’t show up to your cooking class.  So maybe you weren't just going to school to better yourself. Any other omega would cut their arm off to have what you have. Sorry Jared you were born an omega, not a beta, not an alpha so get your damn head out of the clouds and behave like a proper omega. You know what? I lay this at the feet of your god damn hippie parents…”

The crack surprised Jared as much as Jensen. For one moment it felt like time stopped when the realization of what Jared had just done hit him.

“Alpha,” Jared gasped. He then swiftly dropped to his knees.

“Sorry Alpha,” Jared cried while he clutched at Jensen’s pant leg.

Jensen reached down, grabbing Jared by his bicep pulling him up and leading him to the bedroom. Jensen yanked Jared into their bedroom with such force that Jared tripped and hit the floor hard. Jensen turned and walked out, slamming the bedroom door behind him.

‘Shit,’ Jared thought. His mind was going in every direction all at once. His shoulder was screaming at him in pain. He was listening for his alpha.  Jensen kept a cane in the basement and only used it once on Jared.  Jared had sworn to himself that he would never provoke Jensen to use the cane on him again.  Slapping an alpha is against the law, and it was Jensen’s right to punish him any way he saw fit.  Jared curled into himself hugging his knees to his chest. ‘Why did he fight with his alpha?’ He sometimes wished he could just be mindless like most omegas are, and just be happy for whatever bone their alpha tossed them.

After a while, Jared sat up he winced at the sudden pain in his shoulder. Slowly standing up he walked into the adjoining bathroom turning on the light he stared at his reflection. His eyes were red from crying, turning on the faucet he splashed his face with the cool water.  Changing into his sleepwear he finished his nightly routine and went and sat on the bed.  He wasn’t tired his mind too busy reliving the night over and over again.  He was thankful that Jensen had the forethought to drop Michael off at his parents earlier in the evening to spend the night there.  

Jared didn’t know how long he sat there before he heard the doorknob turn and click and Jensen entered the room.  Keeping his eyes downcast, he felt his heart start racing. Jensen sat down next to Jared.

“Alpha,” Jared whispered.

“Jared I would like to say a few things to you and please don’t interrupt,” Jensen interjected.

Both men sat side by side looking down at the floor looking very dejected.

“Before I met you I had this picture of what my life was going to be like. I would mate with an omega we’d have six or seven pups running around. I would work hard to support my family, to give them everything they needed or wanted.  My mate would be the heart of our family taking care of the pups and our home.”

Jensen shifted to face Jared.

“Look at me Jared,” Jensen asked.

Jared looked up at Jensen with tears in his eyes.

“The moment I saw you I knew you were it for me. I allowed my alpha to take over and claim you. It hadn’t occurred to me that you wouldn’t want to mate with me. Since the day we mated I’ve been trying to force you into being my perfect mate.” Jensen took Jared’s hand. “I’ve been in love with you since the day I mated you.”

Jensen cleared his throat and continued.

“I called the doctor and canceled the appointment for tomorrow. I never want you to resent a life we create together. I never meant it to be a punishment. You were right I was going back on my promise.”

Jared looked Jensen in the eyes trying to gauge if he was lying. Seeing Jensen's sincerity Jared couldn’t help but threw his arms around his alpha’s neck.

“Alpha, thank you,” Jared said softly.

Jensen pulled Jared off him.

“One more thing, I’ve been an ass when it comes to your parents. I should never have called them hippies or any of the other names I’ve called them.  I’m ashamed of my behavior, and I’m sorry.”

Jared’s eyes widen because alphas never apologize.

“Thank you,” Jared said.

“Let’s get some sleep,” Jensen said as he stood up and started getting ready for bed.

Getting into bed Jensen pulled Jared to him so that they were spooning.  Jared closed his eyes and allowed their bond to be fully open.  He could feel Jensen’s love wash over him and wrap around him like a warm blanket. Maybe for the first time since they mated he felt at peace.


End file.
